I Luh Ya Papi
|artist = ft. |year = 2014 |no_of_gold_moves = 5 (Classic) 2 (Mashup) |dancer_gender(s) = |alternate_routines = Mashup (Urban Latino) |dance_mode = Solo |original_game = (DLC) }}"I Luh Ya Papi" by ft. is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and is wearing a red headband with blue and gold pebbles, golden hoop earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra with black designs and red sleeves from the top of a coat, blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks, and low-ankle magenta shoes with white bottoms. Background The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with two unplayable backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Mashup The song has a beta Mashup that has been found in the game files. Its theme is Urban Latino. Also, It supposedly featured Hispanic/Latino dancers with street outfits. Dancers *''I Luh Ya Papi'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''We Can't Stop'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''We Can't Stop'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Boom'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Boom'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''Dançando GM1' *Maria ''GM2 *''Boom'' *'''''I Luh Ya Papi Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5: Point forward. Gold Move 4: Swing your arms out. Sexypose_arrow_gold.png|Gold Move 1 CiXim0P - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Luhyapapidlc_pose_gold.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 KFch9ar - Imgur.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 in-game Fromtheblock_ghost_gold.png|Gold Move 4 1QW3ZCp - Imgur.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the unreleased Mashup: Gold Move 1: Pose facing your left side with your arms behind your body while shaking your body at the same time. (Dançando) Gold Move 2: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. (María) Dancando gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Maria gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Gallery Luhyapapidlc.png|''I Luh Ya Papi'' Papi_cover_albumcoach_2015.png|Album coach luhyapapidlc_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background 175.png|Avatar Videos Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana - I Luh Ya Papi (Explicit) Official Video Jennifer Lopez Ft. French Montana - I Luh Ya Papi Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Solos Category:Solo Females Category:Songs on Just Dance 2015: Enhanced Edition Category:DLC Songs from Just Dance 2015